Learn to Live
by OneWingedSeer
Summary: After the death of his mother, Trunks must learn to live again. Yet, life doesn't stop for a Saiyan just because he's not ready for it. An AU that takes place 6 months after Trunks arrives in the past. For all those who wish for a friend like Goku.
1. Waiting

**The usual disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or anything related.**

Well, if you are following from "All Alone" or "Free to Fight" or even both, Welcome Back! Glad to have you and I hope Section Three pleases you as much as your previous reads, you can skip the intro, 'cause you know what's going on and really want to know what happens to Trunks.

If you're new to this AU, then here's the quick pre-read info. And don't worry, you don't have to read the previous two stories (although I'd love it if you did) but this story is designed to be a stand alone as well. 

Trunks spent six months training with Goku instead of going back to the future immediately. Bulma had borrowed the time machine for modifications and after the six months decided to take matters into her own hands and went to the future. Little did she know, there was a certain Saiyan Prince that went with her on her little trip. 

Simply said, the two stubborn, younguns fell in love and Future Bulma went to fight the androids on her own. Vegeta rushed off to save her, failed, and as she died transformed for the first time into a Super Saiyan and defeated Cell.

So, now we return to Trunks, who hasn't heard anything of Bulma for six months.

Enjoy! 

_Learn to live…_

The sweet, fall breeze ruffled the light lilac strands of hair resting on the young man's forehead as he studied the periwinkle skies.

_That's what I need to do,_ Trunks thought to himself. _ I need to learn to live again._

The changing leaves of the deciduous trees nearby rustled peacefully as the cars of West City rushed by, their owners in one such hurry or another. And here he stood on the Capsule Corps lawn, with absolutely nothing he could do.

Some part of Trunks wished that he could be one of them, worried simply by the troubles of making ends meet. He almost wished that he didn't ever again have to fear for his life…_or the lives of his loved ones…_

Trunks' purple eyebrows lowered, created a frown upon his physiognomy.

It was time to face the facts. It had almost been twelve whole hours since his young mother had stolen his time machine and raced forward into a future mortally dangerous even to a Super Saiyan. There was no guarantee that she would ever return. For all Trunks knew, she was dead already.

He shook his lavender hair vigorously. Goku hated it when he thought like that. It didn't help anything to speculate pessimistically. What would be would be.

Yet, he could have sworn he heard his mother's voice call his name not too long ago. _Trunks…_

In fact, it had been that mental call that had woke him up in the early hours of the dawn this morning. That was the reason he stood out here, in nothing but a black tank top and some jeans he had received while at the Son's house.

Some would say it was pointless to wait out here, staring at the skies as if what he wanted would appear simply if he managed to concentrate on it hard enough. But Trunks did not care. He could feel that this particular vigil would not be fruitless.

The words, _They're coming. They're coming,_ kept repeating themselves in Trunks' mind. And though he didn't know who "they" were, he stood his ground, barely acknowledging as Goku wordlessly took his place beside his friend in the late morning sunlight.


	2. He Already Knew

Trunks closed his lilac lashed eyes, using his finely developed senses of detecting energy to perceive the arrival of his young parents a second before they fully appeared. _Both_ his mother and father. Somehow they were alive and even more surprising, together in the one crowded spaceship.

Goku, innocent as ever, laughed and started waving enthusiastically to the blue haired pilot.

Trunks, however, was far more interested in his young mother's eyes as she half heartedly returned Goku's wave. There was a slight grayness, as if some light in her usual blue had gone out.

_What had happened in the future?_ Trunks asked himself, ice blue eyes solemn in his pale face. A shiver of premonition spiraled up his spine, a feeling that he refused to acknowledge.

Truth be told, he didn't need the words that Bulma spoke to him and Goku. In fact, he couldn't even recall how she had told him or anything that she said afterwards. After all, it didn't matter. He already knew.

In his heart, he had known the very moment that his mother passed away. That last time she had thought his name. _Trunks…_

He could recall her voice, the only thing he had left of her. The way she had poked him on his newly sewn CC jacket and told him how handsome he looked. The way she had looked at him and said that she was going to miss him. Her last request of him… that he bring her back some hope, if he could.

That was the moment the dam broke. Trunks couldn't bear to think of how he had failed her. How his own selfishness had caused all of this. If he had gone straight back none of this would have happened.

The fault was all his.

He had to fix it. He just had to. All on his own. It was suddenly very important.

Without giving himself a chance to think about it, he started towards the golden time machine, blind to his surroundings. There were yells and protests, but they did not matter. And when Goku stepped in front of Trunks to stop him, the younger man transformed into a Super Saiyan, not caring who he hurt anymore.

No one was going to stop him from saving her this time. Not even Goku.

The dark haired man and the light haired woman were both taken back by their friend's behavior and hesitated. Goku wasn't sure if he should attack Trunks right after the news of his mother's death and Bulma knew she couldn't stop her son even if she tried.

Yet, there was one person who was not surprised in the least at the boy's actions and, in fact, was actually excited to find the boy so anxious to fight.

Vegeta stepped in front of the golden warrior and with minor difficulty, transformed himself to match the teal gaze of his son.

The resemblance was awe-inspiring. There was no doubt who the boy's father was. One wore a smirk of anticipation, the other a frown of confusion, but otherwise they were identical.

Trunks was at a loss for what to do then.

He needed to go back and try to save his mother…but was he willing to fight his father for the right?

He had promised himself he would never fight Vegeta. He never wanted to go back on that. And there was no way to get around him, not with his father at the Super Saiyan level. If he wanted to keep to his word, he had to back off.

Much to his father's disappointment, the lad powered down, lilac bangs falling over his shadowed eyes.

The Saiyan Prince stayed in his exalted state, either as a precautionary measure or more likely because he liked the feeling of power.

Bulma stepped up to her future son, reaching out to touch him on the shoulder and then thinking better of it. She simply said, "As, I was saying. You can't go back, Trunks. King Kai told us all about it. There is a power that can protect the earth in that time from any aliens or creatures of the type, but only if earthlings are the only dwellers on the planet."

Trunks was trying hard to focus on her words, trying to forget the pain that was slowly engulfing his spirit. And he might have managed to even understand a couple.

"You are half Saiyan and so the protective barrier cannot be put in place if you are there. The Earth would be in more danger than ever. With this barrier up, Earth will be protected in that time. Besides, the androids are gone, thanks to your father. And so is your—" She looked at Trunks, stopping mid-sentence as she saw his expression.

His blue eyes were dead, his face a carefully constructed mask of neutrality.

There was no reaching him inside himself. He had gone too far in with his grief.

He couldn't save her. He had failed. What else mattered now?

Without even knowing it, he found himself flying away. Away from West City. Away from his friend. Away from this timeline completely if he could manage it.

All he knew was that he needed to get away, as far away from everything that he could.

Without direction or spirit, Trunks, still dry faced, flew into the sun, no longer able to tell if his heart could feel anything anymore. If he was lucky, it had died too.

_Mother…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

* * *

.

Well, I should be back on track for getting up a chapter a day or every other day at worst. So, no worries.

Just a heads up for everyone. This is the last Part of the Three Part story. I hope to make this one the best out of them all since I have learned so much about writing and all that.

And to answer Marc's question. Yup, that's the plan. In fact this whole story was created off of the fact that I wanted Trunks to stay in the future and learn how to live. The rest spiraled off of that.

Enjoy!


	3. Let It All Go

He couldn't remember when he had finally stopped flying. Or how far he had gone.

He couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep. Or when he had woken up. Or when he had last eaten. Not that he really cared.

In fact, he didn't even care to know where he was now.

All he knew was the emptiness, the void that his existence had become. The blue eyes remained blank to the outside world as Trunks stared, unseeing, at the starry night sky.

When Gohan had died, all he had wanted to do was change it. To get revenge on the androids. To fight until there was nothing left.

But this time, all of that had been taken away from him. Any chance to fight, any chance to make things even a little bit better. They were all gone. Just like his will to fight. And his will to live.

Trunks' back hit the ground as he let himself lay down. _It would be nice if I could die too. What good am I here? If I died then I could go to the next world, be with her, and give her the hope she asked for._

It would only take a few more days. His body had already gone without food or water for days now. Just a while longer and he could see her again…_That will be nice…_he thought as he drifted into another bout of sleep.

"It took me quite a while to find you," Goku's voice said from somewhere nearby.

A flash of annoyance coursed through Trunks. _How dare he come here and make fun of my pain._ But the spark of anger died out in the ocean of his misery once more. He didn't forgive Goku, he simply didn't have the motivation to do anything about it.

Trunks did not bother to open his eyes, though they both knew he was awake.

He slipped into another memory. One farther back this time.

_I was pretending to be asleep, lying as perfectly still in my bed as I could._

_She knew that I was awake. I always thought it was because she was all knowing like she said she was, but later on I came to admit it was probably because I scrunched up my face in anticipation every time._

_I stifled a laugh, careful not to move my hands to cover my mouth. If I did, then we'd have to both admit I was conscious and the game would be over._

_I could sense her, standing right next to the bed. _

"_Wake up! Sleepyhead!" she yelled, jumping on the bed and tickling me all over._

_I laughed and half-heartedly struggled to get away, kicking my four year old legs as she attacked. My giggles increased and I tickled her back, earning a laugh of surprise out of my mother._

"_Why you little son of a Saiyan! I'll get you for that!" She grinned and started tickling me mercilessly._

_My giggles were then punctuated by shrieks of delight._

_It was my favorite time of day because of that. She had only stopped when I was six and a half and declared that I was too old for such games…_

Trunks was aware of Goku's presence sitting beside him. The older man did not speak. Just simply sat there as if that was all he intended to do.

The lavender haired youth sat up, still not bothering to open his eyes. Goku didn't move.

He slipped into another memory.

_I opened the door to my home, a cold fire burning in my teal, pupil-less eyes. I could feel the way my golden hair was soaked right down to my forehead from the rain, but didn't care._

_All I cared about was revenge, about getting those monsters back for what they had done to him. The rage bubbled up and I felt my Ki flare out in a living golden field of energy. It was like fire._

"_Trunks? What happened?" _

_My mother stood in the open doorway, long blue hair ruffled, and blue eyes wide._

_I scowled, feeling the tears flowing down my face, mixing with the rain that still dripped openly from my skin. _

"_Gohan's dead. The androids killed him," I said, voice shaking with anger more than anything._

_My mother dropped to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably once the initial shock wore off._

_I couldn't take it. Tears didn't do anyone any good. I turned again to go back outside._

"_Where are you going, son?" My mother asked, her tone frail and pleading._

_I did not turn back to her, but rested my hand upon the doorknob. "I'm going to make this right. I'm going to go out and kill those two."_

_My ears were deaf to her protests. I knew what I needed to do. Without another word, I ripped the door off its hinges and sped off into the night..._

Trunks opened his eyes, feeling the tears start to form in his periwinkle eyes without his consent.

He couldn't stop them. Once they had started, the tears seemed to flow forever. Trunks' fists clenched on the grass and he bowed his head forward, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he was crying. His shoulders began to shake in a silent show of pain.

_It isn't fair!_ He shouted in his mind childishly. _None of this is fair!_

Before he knew it, there were two, strong arms wrapped around him in a hug of comfort. The dark haired man whispered, "It's all right, Trunks. Let it out. Let it go. Let it all go…"

The words just made Trunks cry harder from the memories, the unfairness of all that had been taken away from him.

He fell into Goku's embrace and let all the tears he had ever held back in his life, fall onto his friend's quickly soaked shoulder. Letting go for the first time in his life.


	4. Ready

Goku seemed to understand Trunks' need. His need to let go and know there was someone else there. Another hero to catch him when he needed to be weak.

At least neither of them moved, even as the slight breeze teased the feathery purple hair and ruffled the rough black spikes.

Finally, Trunks pulled away, acknowledging the tears only with a quick, removing swipe of his arm.

Goku smiled at his young friend, amused, but not daring to laugh while Trunks was in this state.

There was still an emptiness inside Trunks that had not been touched and quite frankly, he wasn't willing to open that up again quite yet. He simply stared, not seeing a single bit of the scenery he was looking at.

"So, are you ready to face the others, yet?"

Trunks turned his head, looking blankly at Goku. Somehow the voice had surprised him as if in these last few hours of silence Goku had lost the ability to speak as Trunks seemed to have.

Goku placed both hands behind his wild, black hair and shrugged, saying, "There's no rush. I mean all I was planning to do today was train. I can do that here as long as you want to stay."

Trunks wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready to face the others. Goku was one thing, you couldn't help but trust the guy, but his young mother and Vegeta…

He knew he'd eventually have to talk to them. To find out how his true mother had died and what came next for him. And since he would probably never be ready, now was as good a time as any.

Trunks shook his head. "No, Goku. I can't run forever." He sighed, forcing himself to speak. It was such a burden now. "Let's go and see my parents. And then…" His voice died off. There was a blank wall to Trunks' future. He didn't know what happened next.

Goku smiled, standing up and reaching down to give Trunks a hand too. "Let's just take one battle at a time, okay? I think between Bulma and Vegeta, even a Super Saiyan would have his hands full."

Trunks tried to laugh at the joke, tried to lighten his spirit, and it worked…a little. He took Goku's hand and stood up, trying to muster up as much courage as he could.

Goku let go of Trunks' hand and placed it on his friend's shoulder. "It'll be all right, Trunks," he whispered and some part of Trunks responded with a smile. Goku grinned back. "Are you ready?"

The calm ebony eyes looked down into the dull, blue ones and Trunks gave a single nod.

Without another word between them, Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and transformed the Two Saiyans into twin beams of light energy.

* * *

.

Sorry this one's so short. I couldn't figure out a better place to pause it. Next one will be longer.


	5. Fight with Vegeta

Trunks felt his feet touch the ground, which was soft and slightly springy.

It had to be the perfectly maintained lawns outside of the Capsule Corp of this timeline. Of course that would be where Goku had brought them.

The gentle weight of Goku's hand slid from his shoulder and loneliness settled once again on the young man. Funny how he could be standing right beside someone and feel so distant at the same time.

Trunks forced himself to open his eyes again and to actually focus on what he was seeing. It was his home.

And yet, it was as far from his home as was possible. Home was more defined by the people living in a place than the place itself. And in that case, Trunks had lost any chance of going home days ago.

Goku looked concernedly at his friend, not sure how to make things better. He wanted to see Trunks smile again, to be himself.

There was no wishing the future Bulma back, Goku knew. The dragon balls were gone in that time. But it just didn't seem right for his friend to be so sad, so distant. He wished he knew what to do for the boy…

"Kakarot!"

Goku turned his head at the call, changing his thoughtful expression back into one of innocence. He waved cheerily to the scowling Saiyan Prince as he approached and called, "Oh, hey, Vegeta!"

Trunks flinched, having been so lost in his thoughts and emotions that he didn't even sense his father coming. _I really have got to snap out of it,_ he thought, trying to focus.

Maybe he wasn't ready for this at all. One of the last things he wanted was for Vegeta to see him in such a pathetic state of misery. It was probably too late to leave, though… _If only I had gotten Goku to teach me instant transmission already._

The dark haired warrior looked between the two arrivals, smirking in the knowingly disdainful way he did so well. "You managed to find the boy and he's still in one piece. I'm impressed," Vegeta commented sarcastically, fixing his cold gaze upon his son.

Trunks wondered vaguely how his father saw him then. He knew what his mother thought, both of them in fact. That was easy. But Vegeta's eyes gave nothing away. Nothing but what he wished others to see anyway.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said, not taking his eyes off of the lavender haired boy. "I need to speak with my son. Alone."

Trunks seemed far more frightened by this prospect than Goku. Because even as he fought not to show his reaction to his father, Goku shrugged and said, "Yeah. Okay. I'll check on Bulma." He waved a farewell and began walking inside, saying, "Have fun, you two."

If it had not been for his father's obsidian gaze, Trunks would have snorted. Sure, he wanted to get along with his father, really he did, but Goku was clueless when it came to just how dangerous Vegeta was. While the naïve Saiyan seemed to think they'd be talking or bonding or something, Trunks was sure Vegeta had something else in mind.

Most likely his father wanted to see if he could beat his son to a pulp yet.

"So, _this_ is what my son turns out to be in the future, huh?" Vegeta sneered.

Trunks took a deep breath. Though this was his father, he knew lying down in front of him was hardly any way to earn his respect. "Yes. No thanks to you, of course," he growled, earning the smirk from his father he expected.

"Well, there's no way to judge your true level while you stay powered down like this," Vegeta said and before Trunks could respond, there was a flaring of golden fire around his father. The light enveloped his hair, changing his eyes to a solid teal. The eyes of a Super Saiyan…So his father _could_ transform in this timeline. He hadn't quite registered the fact, the last time he saw it. The timing had been too close to when he first heard of the death. That was an interesting change all right.

Trunks kept his face impassive as his father became one of the elite fighters in the universe. This wasn't what he wanted. It was not his wish to fight anyone right now, least of all people, his father.

Vegeta flexed his hands, itching with the desire to test his strength. "So, how about we examine your true capabilities, then?" He raised one blonde eyebrow in an open invitation.

The purple haired youth maintained his steady gaze, wishing his father would stop pushing him. He did not wish to make his father angry and yet he did not want to fight him. _Why did Goku have to leave?_ Somehow he knew, had Goku stayed things would have been different.

Vegeta gave no warning. As Trunks stood there, stubbornly immobile, he used his Super Saiyan speed to attack.

The first fist flew towards his son's back, a blow that could cripple even a Saiyan for life.

But Trunks had not been training with Goku all of that time for nothing. Even in his powered down form, he was able to dodge his father's punch with ease. And the next one as well. And the triple kick, also.

Vegeta could not help but be impressed. His son's obvious strength was intriguing and…well, quite frankly, thrilling. It only made him want to fight his son at his true power even more. He just had to make the kid transform.

He leapt back slightly, putting both wrists together in a preparatory pose. _This will make him see that I'm serious. I'll just blast him. There's no way he can block this in that form._

Trunks turned his head, blue eyes narrowed as he sensed the Ki his father was gathering. This wasn't how he wanted it to be.

He saw movement and glanced over at the nearby building's doors just in time to see Goku, leaning against the outer wall. His pose was relaxed as if he really were watching a home-style father-son bonding. Only his eyes spoke otherwise, showing that if things got out of hand, he was there to stop it.

_Maybe he doesn't trust Vegeta as much as he seems to, _Trunks thought to himself. Either way, the lavender haired boy was comforted to see him there.

He turned his gaze back to the immediate problem of his father, feeling a surge of anger and frustration course through his entire body.

"Why don't you get it?" he asked out loud.

Vegeta didn't move to respond to his son, just continued to gather energy.

Trunks had another surge of anger, and felt a flicker of gold course through his flying locks of hair. _That_ had gotten Vegeta's attention. But this was not how he wanted his father to notice him.

With considerable effort, Trunks controlled his hatred and whispered, "I don't want to fight with you, Vegeta."

The prince snorted in amusement and countered, "And why don't you get it that _I_ want to fight _you_?" Without waiting for an answer, he yelled at his son, "You better transform, boy!" and put both hands out in front of him, mauve light intertwining with his golden, Saiyan Ki to form a blinding combination of energies.

Trunks closed his eyes, feeling deep inside himself for the strength to do what he needed to. He did not want to fight his father. He just wished the attack would disappear, would never come.

Suddenly, Trunks had a memory from not too long ago, flash through his mind.

"_Ha! Can you imagine the look on Vegeta's face when he tries to hit you with everything he's got and nothing happens?" Goku laughed and looked at me after I had just beaten him in a sparring match._

_I was angry with him. Didn't he understand? "Goku, I don't plan on fighting my father."_

_He shrugged, not taking me seriously, I thought. "__You can believe what you want, but well…he's Vegeta. Whether you plan on fighting him or not, he's going to fight you. I just want to be there to see how he reacts."_

Trunks smiled, looking at Goku from around his father's head.

It looked as though his friend would get his wish after all. It was time to use the ability he had honed for so many months at the Son's home. The one he had used on Goku and Gohan countless times by now.

It was the same concept that his father was using right now, simply reversed. If Vegeta could gather up enough energy from the surrounding area and himself, then his son, Trunks, could just as easily disperse those molecules outward. All it took on either Saiyan's part was a little concentration and practice for control.

And since his father was a fairly newly transformed Super Saiyan, Trunks would not even need to power up to completely dissipate Vegeta's energy attack.

"Galick Gun!" The yell rang through the lawns as the two stared each other down and Vegeta thrust his hands forward.

Trunks concentrated, brows knit with the effort. Vegeta expected to see his son transform again. See him do something as the Galick Gun shot out.

But nothing happened.

Not on Trunks' end. Not on Vegeta's end. There was no blast.

Vegeta stood there, breathing hard. He had done the attack, right? He felt as tired as if he had, but…well, nothing had happened.

He had done Galick Guns millions of times. _Why did it fail just now?_ Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. Could he not do his attack anymore? What was wrong? By all means his cocky little son over there should be gone.

But instead he simply stood there with a knowing grin.

He hadn't transformed or anything.

_What is going on?_

Trunks' face fell into solemnity once more and he repeated, "I do not want to fight you, father."

And leaving the Saiyan Prince to process his shock, Trunks walked over to Goku. The dark haired man put a comforting hand on Trunks' shoulder and they both walked inside, watched by a soon to be angry Vegeta.

* * *

.

There. Tell me what you think of that one. Sorry to tease you all. I'm not having those two fight just yet. 


	6. Facing Bulma

Trunks entered the meticulously spotless entry room, adrenaline from the near-fight quickly draining from his body and into the tiled floor.

It was time to face what he'd been secretly dreading for days: talking to his young mother.

He didn't want to see her, it felt like her similarities and differences both mocked his recent loss. She would never replace his real mother and at the same time, she _was_ his mother.

_There she is…_ Trunks watched as she stood up, short blue hair swaying by her ears only held back by a single headband.

He braced himself, trying not to flinch as Bulma began to walk towards him. It wasn't that she was a terrible person, he just didn't know if he could take it if she touched him at all. Goku sensed his friend's discomfort and in a slightly unusual reaction, he stepped between the two.

Bulma stopped, stunned, blue eyes widened in a mirror image of her son's as they both looked up at Goku.

The dark haired hero explained. "Bulma. I don't think Trunks needs a hug right now." He looked back at the lavender haired boy and nodded. "He's a strange kid, so I think all he needs really is explanation. Am I right?"

Trunks smiled slightly, just enough for Goku to see his gratitude at the gesture. The feeling of loneliness that came with his mother's death was lifted slightly once again. He wasn't as alone as he thought. Not with Goku there anyways.

He sighed with relief and nodded openly. "Yeah."

Bulma did not understand, but she figured it was just one of those crazy Saiyan reactions to things. Like the way that Saiyans could not admit when they needed help. It must be like that…to not want to be comforted after the death of your only loved one…

"Okay, Goku," she said, once again placing her trust in the dark haired warrior. "Let's just sit down in the garden and talk, then."

The three of them moved out of the foyer and through the sliding glass doors and into the most flamboyant greenhouse Trunks had ever been in. If colors could speak, then most of the flowers and all of the fish in the pond were practically shouting.

It was probably a good thing Trunks' first view of the past had not been here. He just might have thought he was hallucinating.

"Uhm… I don't know how much you remember from the other time…" Bulma began hesitantly.

Trunks looked up at her, so enthralled by his surroundings that he had nearly forgotten to dread this talk. "I honestly don't remember much," Trunks admitted. "You should probably just start from the beginning."

Bulma shifted uncomfortably on the park bench she had seated herself upon. "Well, as you really already know, I—I mean, Vegeta and I took the time machine. Well, I mean, I took it and then found out later that Vegeta took out my stereo system so that he could hitch a ride without me knowing. But…oh," Bulma sighed, still flustered as she looked warily at her son. "You don't really need to know about that, huh?"

Trunks knew what was wrong with her and he decided to speak up on the topic. "Look, Bulma. I am fine. You don't need to be nervous about me blowing up at you or anything. I'm not that much like my father." Trunks smiled. _Thank goodness for that. Two Vegetas would be more than Earth could handle._ "I don't need sympathy. Right now all I need is to know what happened…and what happens next."

Bulma breathed, "So you aren't angry at me? For taking the time machine, I mean…"

The two sets of blue eyes looked at each other and Trunks paused to form his words before continuing. He did not feel angry at her right now for taking the time machine, but then again he did not really feel anything at the moment. When his feelings returned, he probably would have to reanalyze what he thought about the subject. "I'd like to know why you did it without asking me first. And also why I wasn't able to take it back once you two had returned."

Bulma sighed with relief and began to speak, telling her future son everything she could remember, every memory, every incident.

Trunks sat there, looking at the running water of the stream and listening to everything Bulma said, Goku close, but not too close beside him as the story unfolded.


	7. Blood Barrier

Bulma's voice painted a picture. Trunks could see it all, imagine things, even that the young woman did not say.

"…When I came downstairs, something felt odd. I went down to the table and checked my bag. Everything was there except for one deactivator." Bulma sighed, throat dry from talking so much. "I realized your mother must have gone after the last android and so I jumped in the speeder and raced after her and Vegeta…" she coughed, hesitating once again.

Trunks did not bother to look up. He simply stared at the little eddies in the garden stream and waited. Bulma cleared her throat again.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what all happened. It was so fast," she said, picking a flower to fiddle with something. "One moment, the mountain was there, Vegeta was there…and then there was a blast from Cell, a Kamehameha wave." She began to pick the petals from the daisy, fretting over her inability to explain. "It hit Vegeta and the whole mountain trembled. I knew your mother was in there somewhere because Vegeta would have just been fighting Cell if she hadn't been. But only a moment after I got there, he moved and the whole mountain crashed down. I wish I could tell you more, Trunks. But that's all there was from my view…"

"But not from mine."

Both Trunks and Bulma jumped from the unexpected voice behind them, neither had sensed him coming. Goku simply nodded acknowledgement in Vegeta's direction.

The Saiyan Prince walked forward from where he had stood, listening, from behind a few colorful bushes. "I only want to say this once, so if there's any more gossip that needs to be spread, I'm sure I can leave that up to you three," Vegeta commented sarcastically, staring straight at Bulma.

No one made a sound, waiting to hear what Vegeta had to say, creating a feeling of control the prince was not all to adverse to.

"I wouldn't even bother if I hadn't promised to," Vegeta drawled, looking now at the back of Trunks' head. "But a promise made to a dying warrior is not something that someone with any pride whatsoever would dismiss lightly."

This made Trunks look up at his father, blue eyes searching for the answers only he could give. _Had Vegeta just called Mother a warrior?_

"The woman was willing to take on Cell all by herself, even though she didn't stand a chance. She let slip to that android that you and I," here he nodded towards Bulma, "were going to have a son. The monster blasted her and the base of the mountain when she refused to reveal your name, Trunks."

The blue eyes were widened in an almost horrified expression as his father spoke of his mother's death so…calmly. As if he did not care.

"I did not quite make it there in time to stop the mountain from crippling her. But I will give her this. She did not complain. Just like a true warrior," Vegeta said, staring into his son's eyes. "She told me your name just as the mountain was blasted around us. Still, she did not mention once the pain of simply living, of having her body crushed while she was still in it. She simply told me what her last words were and asked me to deliver them to you."

Trunks remembered how he had woken up that morning. _Trunks…_ it had been his mother's voice calling out to him. This must have been when she did that. Right before… right before…

"She told me to tell you that she loves you. And to follow your heart."

Trunks felt he could not see. He looked away from his father, not wishing to show the emotions coursing through him.

Goku was amazed by the change in Vegeta. No one else might have noticed, but the seriousness with which he said those words spoke of the Saiyan's true emotions on the matter.

The fact that he had called a mere human woman, a warrior was a sign of deepest respect. But the solemnity with which he carried out her last request spoke of emotions much deeper. Emotions like love.

"Her sacrifice was not in vain, however," Vegeta continued, more to avoid the awkward silence than anything. "She managed to transfer that crazy Doctor's files to the Capsule Corp's main computer."

Bulma nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yes. That's how we knew Cell's name and powers." Her voice strengthened as her mind was able to focus on less emotionally trying grounds. "Then not too long after that was when King Kai talked to us—"

Goku sat up, excited. "King Kai? Really?!" he exclaimed. "That's incredible! What did he have to say?"

Bulma and Vegeta both rolled their eyes and Trunks almost chuckled at the sight. Putting her fists on her hips, Bulma remarked, "You know. The usual. Pretty important stuff." Then becoming serious once more, she explained, "We were worried about that future. None of the Earth's Special Forces were left to protect Earth. I mean the androids were gone, but what if another set of aliens came and tried to destroy everything all over again? That's when King Kai provided an answer. It was called a 'Blood Barrier.' It's a technique that is used only rarely due to the conditions and consequences."

Trunks shook himself out of his thoughts and forced himself to listen, knowing that some day soon he would want to know all of this. His future depended on it.

"The Blood Barrier is a seal set on a planet that blocks any aliens from being able to detect the planet. Or anyone with alien blood, even if they were born or raised on the planet."

Bulma looked sadly at Trunks and he understood. "So, if I don't go back, then this seal can be made?"

The blue haired woman nodded. "Yes. And even Kami and Piccolo would have had to leave for this barrier to be made. It is a last resort, only to protect a planet that is deemed unable to interact with outer space without harm to its individuals."

"But at least that means the people of Earth in that time will be safe," Goku said, relieved.

Now Trunks understood. It made sense.

All that was left…which everyone seemed to have forgotten…was him, the boy from the future.


	8. Crash Landing

Goku stood up and began stretching his legs. "Well, I'm glad all this is figured out. Now at least that future will be just fine," he said, twisting from side to side to loosen up from the unusually long time sitting down. "Aren't you glad, Trunks?"

The lavender haired boy looked up at his friend. "Yeah… It's good that they'll be safe. But…" Trunks hesitated, unable to really think, but also concerned with the uncertainty of his own future.

The three adults all fixed their gaze on the youngest Saiyan curiously.

"Well, I just was wondering." He sighed heavily. "What about me?" Trunks asked, looking back at the stream without really seeing it. "Now the future's all safe and the past is being fixed, but where do I fit in?"

The three adults exchanged glances over Trunks head.

Bulma was the first to state what they were all undoubtedly thinking, though. "What do you mean, 'what about you?'"

She felt like she was stating the obvious, but the poor kid was so out of it that he seemed to not see the path before him.

"We all just kind of figured you'd stay with the Sons. Here. In the past. I mean, you can't go back. And I know Chi Chi would love to have you around…or, well…" A sudden thought occurred to the blue haired scientist and she said, "I guess if you wanted we could also take you in. I mean, I guess you _are_ my son…" She glanced at Vegeta and his scowl deepened distinctly. Bulma looked back at Trunks and muttered, "That's just so weird."

Trunks still wasn't sure if he really belonged in the past at all, but the choice of where to be if he was staying here was obvious. He honestly didn't think of his father or Bulma as his family in the slightest. With a polite smile, Trunks shook his head. "Thanks, Bulma, but I'll stay with the Sons." _At least until I figure everything out,_ he added to himself silently.

All three adults looked relieved. "Fine by me," Goku said, doing a few more toe touches and then standing up and changing subject cheerily. "Hey, Vegeta. I know Trunks isn't up for sparring, but I'd sure like to take you up on the offer."

He flashed a grin towards the Saiyan Prince where he leaned against a fruit tree, arms crossed menacingly. Vegeta did not immediately respond, thoughts almost visible behind his dark eyes

When he did not answer, Goku taunted, "That is," he raised an eyebrow, "If you think you even stand a chance against me."

Trunks smiled and Vegeta opened his mouth to retort, but the words never came out.

_**SLAM!**_

The whole building shook, throwing Bulma off her feet and causing the three Saiyans to stumble.

_**CRASH!**_

The second explosion was bigger than the first. Dust and small rocks fell from the ceiling, creating a veil to cover the four as they struggled to regain their senses.

Birds squawked and countless animals screamed, but the seasoned warriors paid no attention to that. All they cared about was finding the source of the crash, and the explosion.

And whatever it was had come from outside.

Vegeta in the lead, they all blasted through the greenhouse roof, shattering multiple panes of glass heedlessly in their haste.

By the time they reached the front lawn, there was no more movement. Simply a crashed ship, apparently deserted.

Trunks gasped, periwinkle eyes widening at the sight. _How can this be?!_

He was utterly unable to comprehend what this could mean as he flew towards the crash. It just seemed impossible. Because this wasn't just any ship.

It was a slightly dented, but fully recognizable time machine. _His_ time machine. Trunks could still even see the permanent marker written on the side. But how could it be?

Goku's voice rang out, cutting through Trunks' disbelief. "Vegeta, did you sense that? Just before…"

The slightly shorter Saiyan nodded in agreement and they both looked at the purple haired youth questioningly.

Goku's face was dead serious as he asked, "Trunks, did you sense what happened just before the crash? That first explosion?"

Trunks shook his head. He only could remember the noise. Whatever the others had felt was lost to him. "No. I didn't sense anything."

The two Saiyans glanced at each other, wordlessly assigning tasks. Vegeta walked up to the spaceship and began to examine it, while Goku proceeded to explain. "Just before the crash we sensed a spike in energy level."

Trunks' eyes narrowed as he inwardly reprimanded himself for being so careless. "Did you sense who it was?"

Vegeta's voice called out from behind the spaceship, "Kakarot! The blast came from the inside. It looks like our little friend made a quick escape once he realized he was about to crash."

Goku nodded and Trunks fell into thought again. Someone had come to this time and had narrowly escaped crashing by using an energy blast to get out. And then, they obviously had been in a big hurry not to be seen, undoubtedly knowing that their entrance would be noted.

"That's what I figured," Goku replied as Vegeta returned from the quick inspection.

Trunks repeated his question, "Do you guys know who it was, then? Or was it someone we don't know yet?"

Goku nodded slowly. "Oh, we know who it is all right…It just doesn't make any sense, though."

Vegeta nodded, for once in agreement with the younger Saiyan.

Finally deciding there was no way to avoid it, Goku looked Trunks straight in the eyes and said, "The energy level we sensed…was your own."


	9. Split in Time

"What?!" Bulma's voice rang out. "You guys must be off somehow. Trunks was inside with us. It couldn't have been him."

The three Saiyans glanced behind them to see Bulma had finally caught up with the group. She shook her head vigorously as if by denying their statement quickly enough, she might prevent it from being true.

"Well, that's what we sensed, woman," Vegeta growled. "So whether or not it _could_ have been Trunks in your perfect little world, it was _his_ energy level we felt."

"Oh? _My_ perfect little world, huh?" The fiery young scientist bit back.

Before Bulma and Vegeta could begin arguing in earnest, Goku interjected, "Trunks." Everyone stopped to look at Goku. "Do you have any ideas how this could be possible?"

Trunks frowned, looking back at Goku without really seeing him. "I have some theories. One of which seems highly possible," Trunks said to the others. He focused his gaze once more, speaking to Goku this time. "What I believe is there was a split in time lines. I think that something, maybe just one thing, changed between this future and one other future. And that the time machine is from that alternate universe."

Trunks closed his eyes, trying to discern what could have happened and articulate it to the others.

"I think that sometime, either right after I got here or six months in, there was an alternate future made from my choices. I think that in another time line, _I_ was the one to take the time machine back instead of Bulma. And," Trunks opened his eyes once more, fixing on the person he was most comfortable with among the group. "I think that _that_ me just came back to this timeline."

Goku scratched his head, trying to figure it out, "So, you think that there are two yous now? Incredible!"

Vegeta butt in, ignoring his fellow Saiyan's musings entirely. "Then if you have all the answers, tell us," He folded his arms. "Why would 'you' have been in such a hurry to run off, huh?"

Trunks glanced warily at his father and back away towards the ship. "Well, I don't really know that. Sorry," he said, almost resentfully.

Vegeta snorted, walking away from the group and powering up.

Goku was startled out of thought. "Vegeta!" He walked a few steps towards the other Saiyan and asked, "Where are you going?"

If it had been anyone else, Trunks would have bet that Vegeta would have just blasted off, but for some unexplainable reason he deigned to answer.

"We have been standing around here long enough. I'm going to go finish off the androids. Now."

"Are you crazy?!" Bulma exclaimed, stamping her foot upon the hard lawn. But Vegeta wasn't listening to her.

In fact, none of the three Saiyan warriors were listening to her anymore. They all were frozen in plce, eyes widening with shock.

Goku whispered to the others. "Do you feel that…?"

Both father and son nodded, looking north, just as Goku was.

Bulma was not one for being ignored. She screamed, fists at her sides, "Feel what? What's wrong with you three?!"

Trunks frowned, suddenly almost scared. "Frieza? …but how?"

Goku frowned, asking, "You're sure you killed him, Trunks?"

The purple haired youth nodded, "Utterly." But even as sure as he was at that, Trunks was also positive on the life force he was feeling. Himself and Frieza? But how?


	10. Racing Northward

Vegeta looked back at Bulma and they shared a solemn look and a nod. Without speaking, they knew what the other was thinking.

"I don't think that either of those two are here. I think it is an illusion to throw us off." Bulma whispered, "And there's only one creature that could imitate both Trunks and Frieza…"

The two younger Saiyans looked back at the couple in amazement.

Goku asked, "Really? Someone could do that? Who?"

Vegeta grinned, excitement building at the thought of another fight. He raised his eyebrows at Goku and said, "I will not require your assistance for this one, Kakarot. You and the boy can just stay here and train if you'd like. I've already beaten this android once. It'll be all too easy to do it again."

And without another word, he blasted off, following the distant energy level of Frieza.

Trunks' eyes widened in understanding and he turned to Bulma, asking slowly, "Android… Does he mean…?"

She nodded. "If you guys really sensed both of those two power levels, then Vegeta's probably right."

"But how could it be him?" The youth's eyes darkened with uncertainty. "My father already killed him and that's my time machine. How did he get it?" Trunks asked, more for himself than for any real answers from Bulma.

Goku scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, guys. I'm a little slow… Who is it that Vegeta went off to fight?"

Bulma threw her hands into the air and sighed, "Goku! You're hopeless!"

Trunks smiled momentarily and then turned to his friend. "Cell. He's gone to fight Cell."

"Oh…" Goku nodded, frowning. "So wait, does that mean that it wasn't actually another you that came back in the time machine?"

"Yeah…" Trunks frowned, walking over to the demolished ship and starting to mess with the controls. "That's the part that concerns me most. How _did_ Cell manage to get the time machine? I should be able to get us a few more clues from the data reports in the main log."

Bulma and Goku crowded around the blasted cockpit to see what Trunks managed to pull up.

As she leaned over to get a better look, the young woman gasped, making both men jump. "My stereo system and the grate!" She exclaimed. "They're both gone! But you know what this means?"

Before they could answer, Bulma ran around the time machine, knocking on it every so often to check something and returning to the cockpit again.

She explained, "This time machine is the one I modified. So, I can tell you that it was taken about one week ago." She pointed at one side of the ship. "You see? The last modification I made was an emergency capsule carrier right here on the side, but it's not there." She backed up to point at another spot on the exterior of the ship. "But the modification before that was the second control pad just over the capulization button. Which is right here."

"So you think that the ship was taken one week ago?" Trunks said, still feverishly typing on the main keyboard.

"Yes." Bulma nodded. "I think you were right, Trunks. I think there was a split in time. I think we're finding out what would have happened if you had taken the time machine before I did. Check the data and see if I'm right."

Trunks scrolled through statistical graphs and log reports until he had enough information to be satisfied. Logging out, he turned to the other two. "I believe Bulma's right. And I think that Cell ripped out the stereo system to make more room. If he hadn't, he would not have been able to physically fit into the time machine." He stared off at the sky, sensing how far his father had flown already.

Bulma frowned. "Wait a second…Which way did Cell go?"

Trunks and Goku were puzzled, but both responded by pointing northward.

Bulma bit her lip, looking anxious. "Oh no. I know where Cell's gone," she whispered and turning two nearly panicked blue eyes on the other two she muttered feverishly, "And I think that Cell will be far too strong for Vegeta. By the time he gets there, Cell will have probably become complete."

"Complete?" Goku cocked his head to one side. "How much stronger does this completion make him?"

Bulma hesitated slightly and then said, "From the stats and predictions in his file…it would make a Super Saiyan seem like nothing." She gave a small hiccup. "Don't you see? Vegeta doesn't stand a chance."

Goku looked into Bulma's eyes, sensing the sincerity there. Vegeta was in true danger this time. Bulma wasn't exaggerating.

Trunks stepped up to Goku and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, preparing himself for the journey. "You can find them, right?"

Goku frowned, placing two fingers to his forehead and concentrating. "…They've both stopped flying and are hiding their power levels. So I can get us to where I last sensed them…"

And with a flash of light, the two warriors disappeared from Bulma's sight completely.

_^_^___^_^_^_^

.

All right. I hope that clears up any confusion. Well… except for the details of how in the world Cell is in this time line and all that. Don't worry, I plan to resolve it all. Just give me a little time and tell me if you spot any loose ends that I might not have seen.

^_^


	11. A Little Extra Help

They rematerialized and Trunks opened his eyes, expecting the unfamiliar territory of the northern regions. Or expecting mountains and snow at the very least.

But instead, the rolling hills and winding rivers of the Eastern district appeared before him. The Son's cottage, laundry flicking peacefully in the breeze…

Trunks glanced sideways at his friend and raised both eyebrows meaningfully, wondering if this was a mistake or perhaps a joke. Goku did not look embarrassed at all, though, as he would have been if it had been an error on his part.

As Trunks lowered his hand from Goku's shoulder, he inquired, "We're not going after my father?"

Goku replied with a nod and said, "We are. We've just stopped by to get some more help. I've got a funny feeling we'll need all the fighters we can get for this one."

"Trunks!!" The sounds of quick and light footfalls reached the two Saiyans' ears. "And Daddy!"

The blue eyed gaze switched from his friend to the Saiyan boy sprinting towards them.

A smile appeared on the serious face, one that wasn't even forced this time, as Trunks saw Gohan for the first time since before he had flown away from home. It wasn't that long, really, but when you don't even get to say goodbye, it seems forever.

The purple haired man crouched down on one knee and spread his arms wide to receive a hug. Without hesitation, the now seven year old ran straight into his arms, burying his tear filled eyes into the older boy's neck.

Trunks fell into the embrace, comforting the little boy with words he could not even remember later. He felt as though a little part of the emptiness inside his heart was filled and almost wished that he could stay there and never let go.

Gohan whispered, "I was afraid you never would come back home, Trunks," and his two small hands gripped the Capsule Corporation jacket even harder.

Goku slowly walked over and put a hand on each boy's head, saying, "Hey. Don't worry, Gohan." Both of the younger Saiyans looked up at the eldest and he smiled. "We're a family, now. We'll always be there for each other, no matter what happens."

Trunks stood up as Gohan was lifted into his father's arms. Even though they didn't really have time, the young man couldn't help but just bask in the peaceful smile his friend had on as he held onto his son. It wasn't really fair that these moments were few. If given the chance, Trunks believed that Goku would be the best father there was. If only there could be peace for a while.

"Gohan."

The young boy leaned back against the restraining arms to properly see his father, dark eyes full of simple happiness. "Yeah, Daddy?"

Goku's dark eyebrows lowered as he looked into his son's dark eyes. "I don't want to ask you this, son. But I have a feeling we're going to need your help."

"Huh?" Gohan frowned, looking from his Dad's serious expression to his mentor's distant one in confusion.

Trunks sighed, explaining, "There's an android here. One from the future. My father has already gone to fight it, but Bulma seems to think that this android will be too strong for him."

Gohan blinked. "Your father?"

Trunks blushed. With how fast everything had gone, he had forgotten how much Gohan was still out of the loop on. "Yeah… I guess it doesn't matter if everyone knows now, since they obviously already do… Sorry, you're one of the last to know, Gohan. My mother is Bulma and my father is Vegeta."

The seven year old's eyes went wide and he looked back at his dad for confirmation. "You knew, Daddy?"

Goku shrugged and said, "Yeah. He told me the day I arrived back on Earth. So, are you coming with us?"

Gohan swallowed. "You mean…" The young boy looked between the two older Saiyans. "You mean that you really think that I can make a difference?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure, Kiddo!" Goku ruffled his son's wild hair affectionately and Gohan smiled.

Trunks frowned, feeling his father's energy level rising, even from this far away. "We better get going, Goku."

The dark haired man set his son down and nodded at his friend. "Yeah. I feel it too. Let's go." Trunks moved closer to put on hand on Goku's shoulder. "Ready, Gohan?" Goku asked offering a hand for his son to take and positioning two fingers from his other hand on his forehead.

The young Saiyan grabbed a hold and said, "Yeah. I'm ready, Daddy."

And with a slight lightening in the air, the three warriors vanished once more.

* * *

.

I'm really sorry to make you all wait this long. Some unexpected difficulties have been popping up, so I've had my hands full.

I can't promise that I will be able to update every day, but I should be able to get close again.


	12. Complete

Trunks could feel as the feathery strands of his lilac bangs were pushed aside carelessly by a cold, northern breeze. Even before opening his eyes, he knew they were there, so close to the laboratory where everything had started. Where his whole, entire future had been changed.

"This is the last place I felt them. From here they must have walked to avoid anyone sensing them," Trunks heard Goku say.

Finally opening his periwinkle eyes, he glanced at his friend and then moved his gaze to the surrounding, snowcapped mountains.

Gohan slipped his hand out of his father's and ran forward, picking up a batch of fresh snow from the high-altitude ground excitedly. "Look, Daddy!" he exclaimed, tossing the little snow ball up and watching as the dry snow fell apart in a little confetti shower on his head.

Goku laughed good-naturedly at his son's enthusiasm. "Wow! That's great, Gohan! See if you can throw one even higher this time!"

Trunks gave his friend a significant glare. "Goku… We don't have time for this. Remember?"

Scratching his head sheepishly, Goku chuckled, "Yeah. You're probably right. Hey, Gohan. Want to come back over here so that we c—" The words came to an abrupt halt.

All three warriors froze, sensing the same, horrifying event unfold.

It felt wrong. Evil, even.

Trunks felt chills running up and down his spine just from sensing what was happening. _It has to be Cell…_ he thought, gripping Goku's shoulder tighter out of reflex.

Gohan's mouth dropped open in shock. "It's like he's transforming…but not with his own energy… It's like…" Gohan drifted off, lost for words and trembling from the wrongness of it all.

"It's stolen somehow," Trunks finished for him, clenching his jaw.

The evil transformation completed, leaving the three warriors stunned in its wake.

Goku was the first to recover. "So, Trunks. Do you think that Cell guy is complete? He felt pretty strong to me."

Trunks shook his head. "I don't know. He could be, but then I don't know why Bulma was so worried. I mean, my father won't have that much trouble once he trans—"

The three of them gasped in unison as wave after wave of pulsing energy began to almost rip the air apart. It felt as though another transformation this time, and in identical horror, Goku and Trunks knew perfectly well why Bulma had been worried.

Judging by the energy levels Cell was putting out currently…none of them, not even as Super Saiyans, stood a chance now.

Trunks then felt something that made his stomach drop even further. Somewhere near where Cell was becoming complete, the energy signal of his father transformed and peaked into a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta's power was not even close to Cell's new level and within a split second, it diminished again, just as the larger power blasted a Kamehameha wave.

Goku screamed, "No! Vegeta!!"

And with no warning at all, Goku put two fingers to his forehead to race to the fellow Saiyan's side, dragging Trunks along with him by the hand he had not yet removed from Goku's shoulder.

They appeared on a scene like many from Trunks' nightmares.

Vegeta was kneeling on the ground in front of the open laboratory doorway, clutching his side to stifle in the steady trickle of blood that oozed from an open wound.

Cell was standing in the open doorway, flexing his fingers experimentally. Without even looking up at the newcomers, he drawled, "Goku. I've been waiting such a long time to meet you. How have you been?"

Trunks ran to his father's side, earning a slap from Vegeta as he tried to help the blonde man.

"I don't require your assistance, boy," he hissed menacingly.

Cell raised his eyebrow ridges stretching out his arm to admire his splayed fingernails. "Ah…And Trunks is here too? Why, I should have added a leaf in my table to celebrate all of these unexpected guests," the android chuckled, lowering his hand and looking straight back at Goku.

The dark haired Saiyan dropped his fists, transforming into a Super Saiyan almost effortlessly as he faced Cell.

"No! Goku, he's too strong! You can't fight him!" Trunks yelled from his father's side.

The teal eyed warrior winked in the lavender haired boy's direction and he responded, "Don't worry, Trunks."

"Finally. I have waited many years for this day."

Trunks' hair whipped into his eyes as he spun around to look at the entrance again.

He hadn't noticed the white haired man standing there before, but now he could see him, leaning casually against the open doorway.

He was the man responsible for all of this…Dr. Gero. Trunks felt an animalistic growl deep within his throat at the mere sight of him.

"How do you like my finest creation, Goku? Impressive, isn't he?" Dr. Gero said, moving forward to stand beside Cell. "I partially have you to thank Goku, since your cells are probably what makes this creation so strong." He smirked.

Goku cocked one, golden eyebrow. "You're welcome, then. Though, I can't say I was glad to help."

Dr. Gero chuckled. "No. I don't suppose you would be. _My_ creation is the strongest being in the universe and the best part is, he only answers to me."

Trunks saw a glint in the android's maroon eyes.

"Oh? Really now? I answer to you?" Cell smirked dangerously out of the corner of his eye. "Really…Interesting. That doesn't seem like the sort of thing an ultimate being would do, now does it?"

Dr. Gero frowned, attention back on the android beside him. "Don't push me. I was the one who created you. Therefore, you will never match my intellectual prowess and should curb your pride."

Cell grinned, showing pointed little teeth. "You may be right," he purred, turning his back on the scientist. "But I know exactly how to rectify the situation. Thank you, Doctor, for showing me the one thing that I can still improve upon."

Trunks gasped. From his angle, he could not see what was going on exactly, but he could still hear and feel.

Dr. Gero's screams and protests were silenced even as they began and Trunks felt another spike in stolen energy. Not quite a transformation, more like a shift or a sharpening of skill. Dr. Gero was nowhere to be seen and now, Trunks could feel the doctor's presence emanating from the android's body. Somehow, the monster had taken him, eaten him…something to fuse with his creator.

"Now that that's taken care of," Cell smiled once more, narrowing his eyes in blissful pleasure at the feeling of rejuvenation coursing through his mind.

Goku didn't see it coming. The android was simply too fast.

Before any of the three Saiyans could gasp or even think to help, twin lasers shot from the maroon gaze, sizzling the flesh of one of Goku's arms.

The Super Saiyan gritted his teeth and hissed from the pain, unable to move fast enough to counter as they all heard the words.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" Cell's hands were cupped to one side as electric blue light spilled from them.

Teal eyes narrowed and in a single instant, two cries rang out.

"Goku!" Trunks screamed.

"HA!" Cell yelled, destructive energy flying towards the Saiyan warrior.

* * *

.

Hmm… I just realized something. In every canon or AU I've read, Dr. Gero really is a sacrificial character. I mean, even in Canon he died…what was it...3 times? I mean, I almost want to write him in as living just to break the pattern.

Oh, and don't worry. Leaving Gohan behind was intentional.

Thanks for all of the support with my leave of absence. Enjoy!


	13. Losing

He would not let this happen.

Trunks was not going to lose anyone else. First he lost Gohan, then his mother…but not Goku too.

He had to stop it.

Every second felt like an eternity as Trunks' senses were fueled by both his now Super Saiyan abilities and the pure shot of adrenaline Goku's danger had sent through his body.

Even as he raced to meet the attack, he saw his friend shield himself with his good arm, a hopeless defense against the might of the energy attack bearing down on him.

Trunks was still yards away as the first tendrils of energy pounded into Goku's body.

_No!_

Trunks reached out, dispersing the Kamehameha wave from mid air. Cell was just too powerful, though. Try as the young Super Saiyan might, he could only lessen his friend's pain, not stop it. The blast was far too strong, even for his well practiced skills.

Cell's teeth were pressed into a tight grin of delight, watching the supposedly "strongest" fighter in the world crumbling under his power.

There was nothing for it. Trunks would not see Goku get hurt like this. Using the rest of his energy, Trunks leapt the last few meters and placed himself palms forward in front of Goku.

"No…Trunks… I can handle it…" Goku snarled through gritted teeth, not able to bear seeing any of his friends hurt.

Trunks felt the pressure, the sheer agony of the Kamehameha wave tearing at his muscles with ruthless force… and that was just what energy was not dispersed by his technique. "No, Goku," Trunks growled, forcing as much concentration into blocking the attack as he could. "I won't lose you too."

Goku's eyes widened as he looked up at the young warrior with new eyes, seeing for the first time things he had never really noticed before.

Cell's laughter rang out and he taunted, "How touching. I feel as though I have been transported into the final half hour of a motivational blockbuster."

Trunks' eyelids lowered slightly as he tried to blink away the beaded sweat falling across his vision.

With every fiber in his being, he wanted to defeat this creature. He hated Cell as he had never even hated the other androids. _If only I could defeat him… I would torture him until there was nothing left for hell to salvage, _Trunks vowed in all honesty.

There was another round of glee from the green and white being as he said, "Touched a nerve, did I? Oh well, there's no point in playing nice anymore if the competition's already so biased."

Trunks frowned. Cell spoke as though this entire time, he _had_ been playing nice. Could that be true? Was Cell holding back, even now?

Vegeta called out from where he still lay, struggling to get up, "Don't patronize me. If you're going to fight us, do it properly."

Trunks nearly lost all concentration to hear his father say that. _What in the world is wrong with him? Does he have a plan? Or does he think that we can beat Cell somehow?_

The Kamehameha wave stopped abruptly, too fast for Trunks to even comprehend as he stumbled forward from lack of pressure.

"Dodon Ray," he heard Cell say casually and looked back up just in time to see a beam of light fly through the air from Cell's fingers. Right at Vegeta.

His father's yells rang out, but before Trunks could move to try to save him, Cell had renewed his attacks on the two younger Saiyans. Trunks had to fight just to block the maroon lasers as they shot towards Goku, there was no way he could fight those and rush to his father.

He had to choose. Trunks clasped his eyes shut in a grimace of emotional pain. _My father or Goku?_

There really was no choice, though. He could not do anything for his father, where he lay limp, bleeding, and unconscious if his ebony hair was anything to judge by. If Trunks stayed right where he was, he could still, _maybe,_ save Goku.

Trunks' eyes opened back up into slits. He could not bear to see his father lying there like that, but Goku needed him or he would die as well. The older Saiyan had not fully recovered from that last attack, not to mention his arm, which looked as though it were completely useless. If Trunks moved, Goku was likely to be dead within seconds.

"Well, it just wouldn't be right if I didn't respect a _Prince's_ orders, now would it?" Cell drawled, cutting into Trunks' fevered thoughts. Cell showed those awful, pointed teeth in another gloating grin. "So, I shall do what he asked and fight you properly."

Trunks barely could think about Cell's words, he was entirely consumed by the task of blocking and dispersing energy as fast as he could.

It was only with Goku's cry that Trunks realized what was about to happen. "Trunks! His other hand! Look out!"

The golden haired boy focused for the first time on the hand that Cell did not need to use to keep him occupied. In it was a blast which he had only seen once before. The signature planet destroying attack of Frieza's.

Trunks was knocked over forcefully to the ground, a body shielding over top of him as the deadly blast was thrown.

Trunks couldn't see or hear. There was too much light and sound to process. All he could do was feel.

Pain such as he had never known coursed through him, ripping and tearing every muscle, torturing every inch of skin. Far more dangerous than an explosive, the energy attack tore the very ground Trunks lay on into dust particles. His body could no longer hold on to his Super Saiyan form; he could feel as the energy left him.

Someone was screaming and for all he knew it could have been his own voice.

"_NOOO!!!_"

It couldn't be Trunks; he knew that voice.

"_I won't let you hurt them!_"

Trunks tried to place it, but his mind wouldn't work. A wave of dizziness swept over his failing senses. He needed more air…

Cell's voice laughed, saying, "You plan on stopping me, then? A bit late, isn't it little boy. Your father doesn't look so good, does he?"

Trunks knew now who it had to be as an animalistic scream tore from Gohan's throat. _"I won't let you get away with this!!!"_

There was something pushing on Trunks head, a pressure inadvertently pinning his face into the ground.

Perhaps if he were stronger, he could lift his head just a little bit to ease the weight, to get some air. But the blast had taken every ounce of strength left to Trunks.

Without even an apparent struggle, the lavender haired boy let go of his consciousness and drifted into bliss.


	14. One Minute

The pain was too much.

_Trunks…_ With dark, tear filled eyes, Gohan looked over at his mentor where he was put down, halfway buried by rubble from the blast.

_Dad…_ He could see where his father lay, covering Trunks to protect him in an act of ringing finality. From here, Gohan could not even tell if they were breathing… For all he knew they both could be…

"_NOOO!!!"_ Gohan screamed into the frigid, northern air. He would not believe that they were gone. Not both of them. Not like this.

"_I won't let you hurt them!"_ A purely energy-made wind whipped the long black hair against gravity's pull. His shoulders were shaking from the tears he would no longer shed. There was no more time for crying.

"You plan on stopping me, then?" Cell cocked his head to one side, putting his hands upon his waist. "A bit late, isn't it little boy. Your father doesn't look so good, does he?"

Gohan ground he teeth together. _The pain…the pain is too much. Dad…Trunks…_

No more.

An animalistic scream tore from Gohan's throat. _"I won't let you get away with this!!!"_

In an instant, he felt his energy skyrocket, fueled by his need, his hatred. His hair stood on end and his Ki felt as though it had become a living flame, consuming and leaping at will around his body. A single golden lock was whipped in front of his face, which he brushed back, never taking his eyes off of the murderer before him.

Cell merely raised one eyebrow in the boy's direction. "You know that you do not stand a chance," he stated calmly, looking into the small, teal eyes directly. "Even an_ experienced_ Super Saiyan can't defeat me." He shrugged suggestively.

Gohan nodded with a sober wisdom that far exceeded his years. "I know that I cannot beat you."

Cell's second eyebrow raised, creating a look of surprise on the android's face.

Not indulging even so much as a smirk, Gohan walked forward a few steps and said, "Did you ever wonder why I was not with the other fighters? Why I was so much later than my father and Trunks?"

Cell's outer expression changed to one of indifference and he shrugged. "Why would I care about why you were late to the party? It doesn't really matter now."

Gohan took a few more steps forward and said, "Oh, but it does. My father and Trunks went ahead, but I met up with someone right after they left. His name is Yajirobe and he had a gift that makes it so I won't have to beat you."

Cell frowned. _Was this kid bluffing? Or did he simply not realize what he was getting into?_

"And if you're wondering if I'm bluffing or not, just give me one minute to show you I'm not," Gohan kept his face passive, if he let one hint escape of how easily this plan could fail, then there would be no way Cell would go with it. The young boy just had to hope that both of the two warriors were in the sort of condition that could be cured by a senzu bean… "If you care to never find out, just kill me now," Gohan added, trying to aid the convincing process.

"Here's what I think. I say you are not lying, that you do actually have a plan." Cell sat back on his heels, the smug grin returning to his face.

Gohan froze. If he couldn't have the single minute, everything was lost. Not just for him, but for Trunks and his father as well.

"Yet," Cell continued enjoying the feeling of watching the young boy trying not to squirm. "I also believe that it will not work. Enough that I'll give you your one minute."

Gohan just barely caught the thanks that nearly escaped his lips. There was no time for that. No time to see if Cell looked like he would keep his word. He only would get one chance.

It only took a few seconds to flip over his father to his stomach. As he did so Goku moaned weakly.

Despite everything, Gohan smiled, almost laughing. _He's alive!_

With not a moment to lose, he retrieved a senzu bean from his pocket and helped his father to swallow the little magical token.

Almost instantly, Goku's eyes snapped open, ebony and alert. He sat up, dust falling in droves from his Gi. "Gohan...?" He gave a proud smile at the sight of the blonde hair and said, "Son, you did it. You trans—"

"There's no time, Dad. We only have half a minute left until Cell attacks again," Gohan said, hurriedly digging for another senzu bean. " I have a plan, but it won't work unless we all work together to help Trunks succeed."

Goku nodded and for once Gohan was really glad his dad trusted people so much. Without question, his father held out his hand and said, "Here. Give me one for Vegeta then."

Gohan handed his father the last senzu bean from his pocket and watched as his father instant transmissioned the few yards away to the last Saiyan.

Turning back to his lilac haired mentor, Gohan quickly turned him over and pushed the senzu bean into Trunks' dry mouth. "Come on…" he whispered, hope and terror both fighting to take over his mind.

The Saiyan could not seem to swallow. There was so much dust that Gohan wondered if he even could anymore. Cell tapped his foot impatiently and Gohan knew they would never make it in time.

"I'm sorry, Trunks," Gohan apologized to the fallen warrior. And without another thought, thrust his fingers inside his friend's mouth, hitting the back of his throat with both the bean and his fingertips.

"Well, then. Time's up," Cell said. "Ready or not, here I come."

There was no time to check and see if Trunks was all right.

Gohan spun around, counterattacking as best as he could against the beams that already flew from Cell's fingertips. He had to protect Trunks and himself and pray to Kami that his mentor would swallow the senzu bean.

_Come on, Trunks,_ Gohan called in his mind, wincing as an energy attack hit him in the shoulder. Cell seemed to be fully enjoying himself, watching the child with gleeful, maroon eyes.

Gohan bit back a gasp of pain. It had to work. It just had to…

_Trunks, please hurry!_


	15. Gohan's Plan

Trunks gasped, opening his periwinkle eyes to the world once more.

_What happened?_

He felt alive, fully functional again. His energy was at its maximum and every injury Cell had bestowed seemed to have disappeared. Nothing hurt, well, except his dry throat.

Trunks blinked again, realizing someone must have given him a senzu bean; there was simply no other explanation. But who?

"Trunks!" The relief in Gohan's voice was almost palpable as he continued to deflect Cell's barrage. "You're all right! Quick. We don't have much time. I know how we can beat Cell."

Trunks was used to living on reflexes from his entire life, so sprung forward onto the balls of his feet, only hesitating momentarily at the transformation his pupil had gone through.

Following suit, the older Saiyan transformed himself, saying, "I'm ready now. What's your plan?"

Suddenly Vegeta and Goku both appeared and the four of them deflected all the attacks that Cell lazily shot their direction. All three sets of teal eyes were glued to the young boy in silent expectation; this plan was their only hope now.

"Trunks," Gohan said under his breath so only the Saiyans could hear him. "Can you diffuse someone's energy even if they do not use an energy attack? As in push their life force away?"

The question coming from the young boy's mouth sent shivers up Trunks' spine. "I have not tried it before. But yes, I could. If I was stronger than my opponent, that is."

Without taking his eyes off of his mentor, Gohan continued teal eyes solemn. "That is what I want you to do to Cell. I want you to diffuse his life force until there is nothing left."

Goku frowned, looking at his son. "But Trunks can't, Gohan. He's not stronger than Cell by any means." Goku shrugged. "None of us are."

Vegeta snorted. "Perhaps you three are not, but I won't give up. I've beaten this android before and I will do it again!"

Trunks frowned at his father, but Gohan simply nodded as if it was the reaction he expected. "And that's just what I'd like you to do."

A stunned silence met Gohan's statement. Even Vegeta was surprised.

"After Cell is weakened, he will still need to be defeated. Trunks isn't strong enough, but with Dad's energy and mine added to his, he should be. That will leave us all weak. One of us needs to be at full strength to take him down. I guess that will be Vegeta," Gohan explained.

Trunks nodded and smiled. The seven year old was a genius, even in strategy. "Okay. We better hurry and see if this works. You'll have to cover me while I do this. I don't think I can keep the right amount of concentration and block at the same time," Trunks said, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Right," both Gohan and Goku chorused moving to block Trunks.

It was going to be tough… Trunks knew it would. He felt one of Goku's large weathered hands come to rest on his left shoulder, followed almost instantly by Gohan's light hand on his right.

"Ready?" he asked the two.

Both squeezed a shoulder each and said calmly, "Ready."

_____________

.

At least that's a little bit better of a cliff hanger, right? I won't be posting any chapters for a few days due to the sheer busy nature of my schedule. 

I'm moving on top of everything else, meaning that I might not have access to internet for a few days, as well. So, if I don't respond to your reviews, that'd be why.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. It really makes my day to see what you guys think! 


	16. The Fight With Cell

Cell did not seem to notice. Or at least that's what Trunks perceived as he began to remove his enemy's life force.

To the android it simply appeared as though Trunks was getting ready to do some amazing final attack, instead of the subtle plan they were actually implementing.

"I suppose that you wouldn't believe me if I informed you that I was created to be a perfect being," Cell said, folding his arms and frowning in the Saiyans' direction. "And whatever you are planning has an extremely good chance of failing."

"Yeah. Most fighters say something of the type," Vegeta retorted. "That is, they do. Right up until the moment before they get destroyed by _me_."

Cell laughed at Vegeta's incredible powers of inflated ego and Trunks continued with the plan. He was really getting somewhere now. About a third of Cell's energy was gone, which he wouldn't even notice until he went to attack. Already, Trunks was about drained, though. If it had not been for Goku and Gohan's energy, a third was about all he could have gotten.

"We'll see about that, Vegeta," the android cackled, unfolding his arms.

The Saiyan Prince raised one dark eyebrow in a challenge and growled, "Bring it on."

Trunks lost a bit of concentration at this. Before now, his father had seemed to be distracting Cell, going along with the plan and making it possible. But what was he thinking by challenging the android so quickly?

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

But there was no reasoning with the older Saiyan's pride. "Get over yourself, Kakarot. I can take on this clown all on my own."

Trunks forced himself to concentrate on his task, ripping away layer after layer of power from Cell's aura.

"Is that so?" Cell commented and before any of them could follow the android attacked with a deadly, maroon laser, aimed straight for Vegeta.

But the Saiyan had been prepared for it and dodged, retorting, "Don't you have any moves of your own? That's one of the oldest attacks in the book. And yours was even weaker than Frieza's original."

Cell looked at his hands, ignoring Vegeta and flexing his fingers in thought.

Trunks winced. _He knows. Because of that attack, he noticed. Father, why did you have to taunt him?_

The android turned maroon eyes upon the three clustered warriors, his burgundy eyes sparkling."I told you before. It is hopeless. I have powers that you cannot take away."

Half. That was how much of Cell's energy was left. Trunks was tapping into Goku's Ki now and there was still so much to go.

Suddenly, Cell's laughter increased and before any of them could realize what he was doing, the android had split into four clones of himself.

One stayed right where he was, watching the three younger Saiyans and the other three flew at a slightly startled Vegeta, attacking him all at once.

"No!" Both Trunks and Goku yelled simultaneously. And before anyone could have stopped him, Goku ripped his hand from Trunks' shoulder and flew at the mob of androids.

Vegeta was already overwhelmed, he was no longer able to attack and was simply trying to dodge three sets of fists and feet unsuccessfully.

In the few second it took Goku to get there, Vegeta had been forced to his knees from the sheer fury of the assault.

"Ka-me-ha-me…" Goku began, putting both wrists together and to the side.

Trunks saw what was about to happen and yelled, "Goku! Look out!"

But it was too late.

The fourth android had joined the battle and with enough power left to still obliterate a skyscraper, he hit the Saiyan right at the junction of neck and head.

Goku stumbled, trying to fight the darkness overtaking his mind. But in trying to complete their original plan, Trunks had already used too much of Goku's energy. He needed to stay awake…needed to help his friend… but Cell would not have it. He hacked at the sensitive spot once more, finalizing the act. Goku collapsed on the spot, hair turning immediately back to its ebony hue.

"Dad!" Gohan screamed, unable to take it anymore. The newly transformed Saiyan ripped his hand from Trunks' shoulder and charged blindly at the android who had defeated his father.

Trunks tried to do the same, whether to save Gohan, avenge Goku, or help his own father, he wasn't quite sure. Either way, his body would not respond. He had used up all of his energy draining Cell's. The only thing that had kept him going was the Ki from his two friends. Now that they were gone from his side, Trunks found he was helpless to do anything but watch.

Without even having to look, Cell caught Gohan's punch mid air, grabbing onto the little fist and throwing the boy over his shoulder. Gohan somersaulted, used to such tactics from extensive training practices with his father and mentor both.

With speeds only a Super Saiyan could achieve, Gohan retaliated, flying back at Cell with everything he had.

Normally, the boy wouldn't have stood a chance against this monster, yet Cell seemed to be affected by every punch.

Their plans to weaken Cell had not been in vain. With a golden burst of energy attack Trunks had never seen before, Gohan attacked and obliterated the first Cell.

_Obliterated…_ Trunks' teal eyes went wide. Gohan had just defeated Cell. Even weakened as the android was, that was amazing. The kid really had it in him. Perhaps he was already stronger than the Gohan Trunks had known.

Without a second thought, Gohan turned on the other three androids, the ones that were attacking Vegeta.

Trunks wanted to help and tried to move. It was _his_ father. _He_ should be the one to help. But the most he was able to do was get to his hands and knees. He still hadn't recovered.

_Trust…_

The word floated through Trunks' mind. The voice familiar.

_Trust that Gohan can win. And he will, Trunks… He'll win. Trust him…_

It was Goku's voice. Trunks looked over at where his friend lay, collapsed upon the ground. It didn't make sense; Goku was still unconscious. But the words were true. The boy from the future nodded and whispered, "Okay. I will," and turned to watch his young mentor.

"Cell. You're finished," Gohan announced, facing the remaining three monsters with calm confidence that far surpassed his years.

Trunks' breath caught in his throat as he watched Gohan place two fingers on his forehead and close his eyes, taking the pose that he had seen so many times from his friend.

* * *

.

Thanks for waiting. I'm finally moved in, have internet access, and am very much ready to write!

I appreciated all the reviews and hope that you enjoy!


	17. Human Spirit Bomb

Three sets of identical, maroon eyes silently fixed upon the little Saiyan warrior, watching intently as the two small fingers connected with his forehead.

The entire clearing was still, all movement gone but for the slight stirring of a badly beaten Vegeta from where he lay on the the ground.

Gohan was incredible. Just as he always had been to Trunks. But even as his heart swelled with pride, the older of the two boys had to accept the fact that unless Gohan showed some new skills or got some help, he would not have the strength to beat three androids at once.

Whether or not Gohan realized this, Trunks wasn't sure. The boy simply was standing there in deep concentration, storing up his energy. _What is he waiting for?_

Cell must have sensed his advantage, for he called out, "You don't stand a chance, boy. Even if you have learned your father's signature technique. I am still superior in strength and speed."

Gohan did not reply. In fact, his calm silence was clearly unnerving Cell. Even Trunks wondered how his student could be so apparently composed.

Cell got fed up and two of his clones charged the young boy, one after another. Gohan smiled, the moment he had been waiting for finally came.

"Special Beam Canon!"

Trunks was thrown off. _What?!_

A spiraling beam of concentrated energy blasted its way at Cell. Trunks' eyes widened in understanding. Gohan had tricked Cell into believing that he had learned instant transmission in order to put him off guard. And then he had simply waited until the opportune moment to strike. The moment when all three would be lined up to attack.

Piccolo's signature technique bore down on its victims, unstopped by flesh and bone as it tore right through all three copies of Cell.

Screams rent the air as the first two monsters fell to the ground. But the third simply gasped as the beam missed his head and ripped off one arm instead.

Gohan fell to his knees, all of his energy spent. His hair returned to its ebony hue and fell down across his back again.

But Trunks knew this was not enough. Cell would recover before Gohan did.

One more blast rent the air. One that no one expected until it hit.

"Gallick Gun!"

Vegeta had managed to recover enough to rest on one knee, blasting all three copies of the android into one another.

For all his faults, Trunks had to admit, his father sure was impressive. You could never really count him out for long. As Cell's technique faded, only the original body was left, one arm remaining and most of his energy spent. Vegeta fell back to the ground, breathing heavily with exertion.

_It's time to finish this,_ Trunks established to himself. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a single capsule, releasing it to reveal both a backpack and a long, sheathed sword.

Trunks picked up the latter of the two items and with a glint of undiluted hatred in his eyes, he rose from the ground, using his anger to compensate for his actual energy level.

Gohan looked up at where his tutor stood, sword in hand. Making a quick decision, he dug for his last senzu bean and yelled, "Trunks! Catch! It's the last one I've got."

Cell's eyes widened. In his current state, he could not fend off a fully recharged Super Saiyan. Using some of his final energy he threw one golden ball of light, hitting the defenseless boy before he could throw the bean.

Gohan's black eyes went wide from surprise as he fell to the ground, energy gone and the bean a useless char in his hand.

Trunks froze, teal eyes resting on the little boy's limp form. Hatred such as he had never known rose up within the warrior. Not even back in his time had he hated anything such as he hated Cell right then.

Trunks shook with it, eyes never leaving Gohan as Cell gave a triumphant little cry. The last sound he would ever make if Trunks had anything to do with it.

He screamed. Overcome with emotion as he looked at Goku's body not far from his son's. And suddenly he began to glow. Not with the golden aura of a Super Saiyan, but with more of an opalescent blue light.

The entire clearing was filled with blue energy flying towards Trunks as if he was a magnet. And as the energy fused with his own, the Saiyan shone brighter. It was as if he, himself, were a living breathing Spirit Bomb.

Everything else seemed grey in comparison, all the way down to Cell's shocked face.

With every ounce of borrowed energy, Trunks attacked, barely aware of what he was doing. Something about that life energy he was receiving brought on its own serenity. He hardly felt when metal slid through flesh or when energy attack tore through muscle. All he knew was the peace that what he was doing was right.

The energy was spent and the unearthly glow disappeared from Trunks' body. Nothing was left inside. Only an empty and drained shell where a warrior once stood.

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Trunks slid into the darkness one more time.


	18. Dreaming

I must apologize to everyone following this story. I decided to go with the shorter plot line. This means that a lot of the cool things that I've looked forward to writing won't happen. (Such as the Vegeta/Trunks confrontation and Gohan going to Super Saiyan 2)

My life got crazier and I think that it would be better to end this story here soon than to drag out the next ten chapters over a whole month or something.

Trunks felt paralyzed, as if his entire spine was glued to whatever surface it now rested on. Gravity felt like an ultimate force and for the life of him, he felt more drained than he ever had before.

All he seemed to be able to do was think and even that process appeared to be sluggish. _What did I do this time? Did the androids defeat me again?_

Trunks had the urge to frown in disagreement, even though his face wasn't moving an inch.

_No. I don't remember being attacked by any androids… All I remember is that calm feeling… I was glowing… and…_

Then it all came back to him in a flood of memories. The time machine. Goku. Gohan. His mother. Cell…

He remembered that last moment when he had done…something…and now Cell was gone.

_But where am I?_

In a scene fondly reminiscent, Trunks heard a set of soft sighs from next to wherever he lay. Sensing that, once again, he wasn't by himself, he opened up one eye to the morning sunlight.

There was no doubt where the sighs had come from. Trunks smiled, looking straight into two pairs of eager and impatient, dark eyes that were staring straight at him from not even one meter away.

"Trunks! You're awake!" Both Goku and Gohan exclaimed, jumping on the defenseless boy in combined happiness.

A big smile spread across the weary face. "Yeah…I'm awake. And alive for that matter." The blue eyes unfocused slightly, trying to bring up memories from the depths of his mind. "But I don't know what exactly happened…"

Gohan punched one small fist into the air and shouted, "You were awesome, Trunks! How did you do it? You gotta teach me sometime! Please!"

Trunks looked over at Goku for explanation and the older man shrugged, locking both hands behind his wild, black hair. "I wasn't awake for any of it. Sorry. Gohan told me all about it. How you became some sort of Spirit Bomb and attacked Cell with your sword. Man, I wish I could've seen that! That's all Gohan's talked about for days."

Trunks gaped at his two dark-haired friends. "Really?... Wait. Days?" Then another idea hit him and he gave a small gasp, still lying right where he was in bed. "Amazing! So that means that Cell's finally gone!"

Gohan laughed and nodded, while Goku smiled and reached over to ruffle Trunks' lilac hair. "Yeah, he's gone. Whatever you did, it seemed to have done the trick. I haven't sensed him at all. And," Goku smiled. "I think he would have tried to come back and get you while you were still weak if he had survived. Or at least me. Last time I saw him, he didn't seem too happy with any of us."

Trunks smiled, looking around the room for the first time. He remembered the last time he had been in here. Not even a month ago… And yet, forever, it seemed to Trunks.

He closed his eyes, letting the memory wash over his mind, enveloping him completely.

"_Trunks…"_

_The soothing voice penetrated the fogginess in my mind. _

"_I'm here, sweetheart. It's your Mommy. Everything's going to be all right."_

_I frowned, opening my eyes with some difficulty. I smiled, changing the memory by saying, "That's what Goku always says."_

_Mom smiled back at me from where she leaned on the bars of my intensive care bed. Her eyes were a brighter blue than I could ever remember them being. Perhaps it was the tears of happiness that made it that way._

_She nodded, "So you did it? You met Goku and helped save our future?"_

_"Yeah. He was everything that you promised and more…" I frowned. "But how did you know all that? You died. Father told us all about it."_

_Then it hit me. My mother was dead. The woman standing there nodded solemnly in acknowledgement, halo visible over her blue locks._

"_So, you are still dead then." I whispered in understanding. "Am I dead too?"_

_My mother laughed. "No. No silly. You have a long ways to go before we meet in that plane. You are dreaming. And I am here. That's all that really matters." She reached down to stroke my face, her hand soft and warm and so "real" feeling. "Now. Tell me what happened. I'd love to hear how my little boy saved at least two futures."_

_I frowned, feeling the tears beginning to form behind my eyes, but not ready to give into them yet. "I didn't save your future. I didn't bring you back any hope. I'm sorry, Mother." I could hardly stand to look at her, my shame was overwhelming. How she could stand there and act as if it wasn't my fault was beyond me._

_She shook her head, smiling as if I did not understand something very simple. "Oh, but you did. You may not see it in yourself yet, Trunks— All heroes are a little slow at this— But I see hope blazing behind your eyes every time I see you. In fact, if what Baba saw was correct, you've given hope to everyone you've met in this past." I looked back into her eyes in shock and she said, "Yes, even Goku."_

_My heart warmed with a happiness I could not describe. "Are you sure?"_

_She winked at me. "I'm your mother, Trunks. I'm always right."_

_That brought a smile to my face and I laughed. "Yeah! Right. How could I forget?"_

_My mother's smile softened. "Trunks. I wasn't able to give Vegeta the full message that I wanted to tell you."_

_My heart stopped and for the first time, I worried about how long we were here together. Did I only have one minute left with my mother? Or only seconds even?_

_She tried to smile at me, but her eyes were sad. "Not long now. So, listen carefully, sweetheart."_

_Nothing could have diverted my attention at that moment. The whole room was fading, my mother included. We didn't have much time left and we both knew it._

"_I want you to know that being happy is not something to be guilty over. You haven't known happiness for a lot of your childhood. There just wasn't a chance once you decided to become the hero of a doomed world. What I'm saying is: You belong with the Sons. You belong in the past. You deserve to be free of the pain of the future. Let yourself be happy, Trunks. Follow your heart…"_

_Her voice was echoing now. The colors of her hair and eyes the only things that hadn't faded yet. In one last moment, I sat up and we hugged, both whispering, "I love you," for the last time._

_Then she was gone._

.

One or two more chapters left. Ya ready?


	19. Believe

Trunks tried to hold on to that other world. Tried to keep it long after he knew that it was gone and he could hear the soft rumble of the traffic in West City once more.

Even though he had wanted so badly to say goodbye to his Mother, it had been harder than he had ever anticipated. It almost felt as if before there had been some hope, some slim but present chance that she would come back…that she wasn't really gone…

From underneath his closed eyelids, he felt a single tear sneak out and slide down his cheek.

Now, he knew for sure… She had said so herself. His mother was not coming back. That had been their last moment together. Not until he died could he see her again.

Trunks almost wished he could just not open his eyes, and drift over to that other world. It would be so easy…to just never wake up.

A rough hand brushed Trunks' cheek, wiping the teardrop away with carefully controlled delicacy. Despite everything, Trunks had the sudden urge to smile. He could feel Goku's Ki right next to him and could just picture the wild hair and ebony eyes of his friend.

It was in that moment that Trunks remembered his mother's last message… _I want you to know that being happy is not something to be guilty over, Trunks... You belong with the Sons… You deserve to be free of the pain of the future. Let yourself be happy… Follow your heart…_

She had known how hard it would be, simply learning to live again. But once again his mother had wanted her son to succeed and had pointed him in the right direction. _You belong with the Sons…_

Trunks opened his eyes, looking straight back into Goku's strong, smiling face.

The pillows behind Trunks' back propped him up to an almost sitting position and he noticed a bowl of broth on the bedside cabinet. Perhaps his mother had been right. It was hard to believe that Trunks could give hope to someone who was already such a perfect hero. But it was right there in front of him: evidence that Goku seemed to care about Trunks as much as he did for Goku.

"You're awake." The dark haired man said and Trunks felt the corner of his mouth curve into a half hearted smile. Seeing the look in those periwinkle eyes, Goku continued softly, "Though, I have a feeling you weren't just asleep this time. Want to talk about it?"

Trunks was beginning to get used to not being surprised at what Goku did and did not know, so didn't respond at first.

His friend was right, it had not felt like a dream. Trunks could still almost feel the place where his mother had stroked his cheek. Could still hear her calm, yet cheery voice…

The young man was overcome with emotion once again as he thought back to the last time he would ever feel his mother's touch.

_It isn't fair!_ Trunks yelled childishly into his mind. Before he could stop them, the tears began to cover his cheeks, coming faster now that they had started.

Goku placed one comforting hand at the top of his friend's back and massaged the spot just below his neck. He knew without being told that Trunks did not need words, he just needed to know that someone else was there.

And through that simple act, Trunks felt as though for the first time, he didn't have to be on his own. Tears still flowed down his cheeks, but some part of his heart warmed. It was hope. And Trunks could see that there would be a future beyond all of this.

Somehow, Goku had made him finally believe all of the things he couldn't before.

Believe that you get as much love back as you give…

Believe that even heroes were allowed to cry…

Believe that everything really _would_ be all right…


	20. Learned to Live

As Trunks calmed down, Goku removed his hand and sat back in the bedside chair he had occupied almost nonstop for the last few days.

"She was there," Trunks finally spoke, studying his hands absentmindedly. "My mother was there, in my dream. But it didn't feel like a dream. But she died in the other time. How could I have spoken with her? Is it even possible, Goku?" he asked out loud to his friend.

Goku smiled at the lavender haired young man, happy that his friend had gotten to see his mother like he so desperately wanted. "Maybe. I know crazier things than _that_ have happened in my time and I'm sure there will be plenty of crazy things to come."

Trunks frowned at the bed sheets, doubt about the legitimacy of his dream apparent on his face. "But she died in another timeline. She couldn't come back here. Maybe it was all a dream after all…" Trunks whispered softly.

Goku took his time in responding and they both listened to the waves of traffic as they flowed through West City.

"It doesn't matter, really. Whether your mother was truly there or not."

Trunks looked up at Goku, staring questioningly into the ebony eyes of his friend.

The calming voice continued, "Whether she was there or not, I'm sure that she said what you needed to hear in order to move on with your life. You got to say goodbye, which most aren't lucky enough to get to do." The sun came through the window creating a golden glow within the ebony spikes. Goku stared straight into Trunks' periwinkle eyes, perfectly serious. "Now you've got to decide what to do with that gift."

Trunks was speechless. Goku's words sunk into his heart, making him both ashamed and inspired at the same time. Since his throat seemed constricted, Trunks just nodded, showing that he understood what Goku was saying and that it was what he probably needed to hear.

Just then, quick footsteps echoed through the halls. In just a second, the recovery room door swung open and a whole slew of visitors burst through the gap.

Gohan was first, running up and jumping up on the bed, yelling, "Trunks!"

The lavender haired man smiled and gave his student a big hug, ruffling his dark hair fondly as he studied the other visitors at the door.

Chi Chi had come. And Bulma. And both Dr. Briefs and Bunny. As well as Yamcha and Puar.

Trunks smiled to see them all there for him and they all smiled back, Bulma exclaiming, "You did it, kid! Between you three, you saved the world."

There was no describing how Trunks felt for the next while. It was a strange feeling, having friends and being around them. Bulma had dinner (or whatever meal it was at the time) brought to the recovery room. The waiters were overwhelmed by the task, until Trunks finally suggested that they bring up Goku's portions via capsulization to which everyone, even Goku, laughed.

"Now, Trunks," Bulma began as they all were finishing eating. "We better discuss your recovery and what you are and _aren't _allowed to do for the next few weeks."

Both Goku and Trunks choked. "Weeks?!"

Bulma and Chi Chi both narrowed their eyes menacingly at the two boys.

"No training. That's for sure. And we didn't want to draw blood while you were asleep— and while I'm on the subject, we should probably draw a little of Goku's blood too while we're at it. To make sure he doesn't need more bedrest…"

The three warriors needed no further warning, all of them having trained together to get out of the most dangerous situations. Goku hadn't healed enough to use Instant Transmission, but that wasn't the only mode of transportation they had. Gohan rushed to the window, calling out, "Flying Nimbus!" as Goku helped Trunks off the bed.

Chi Chi jumped up, threatening, "Goku! Don't you dare get on that—"

But it was too late. Goku, Trunks, and Gohan jumped on the Nimbus before she could tell them what sort of punishment they'd all receive when Chi Chi got home.

It was crowded, but that was all right with the three as the rushed through the skies. Laughing at the startled birds and loving the freedom of the speeding wind through their hair.

Trunks was so happy, he felt he would burst with the feeling. Maybe his mother had been right. Maybe this was how life was supposed to be.

Hours later, they could see the rolling green hills and majestic looking forest that marked the nearness of the Sons' cottage.

All three jumped off the Nimbus, Goku helping Trunks to land as they all touched the grass lightly.

"We're home," Trunks whispered. Gohan gave a laugh of sheer joy at the statement, while Goku ruffled the lavender hair affectionately and started walking towards the house, Gohan and Trunks right beside him.

It was as he walked with his student, the light breeze ruffling his sun-touched locks that Trunks realized the truth. The truth that the greatest lessons in this family had not been taught by the mentor, but rather by the two dark haired boys that ran beside him.

They had taught him about laughter, about happiness, about hope…

But most of all, through the subtle teachings of his two best friends, Trunks had finally learned to live.

_The End._

.

There we go. I hope you enjoyed it, even in its shorter form.

Thanks for everyone who's followed and all the support you gave!

I've learned a lot from writing this story and your comments helped to guide that progress.

Hopefully I'll get the chance to write more stuff. That is, if Goku really was telling the truth and everything really will be all right. 


End file.
